


Jump Right Out (and Into My Heart)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, derek is kinda a dick lmfao, dramatic hales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: He nods his head and clenches his fists a little tighter into the robes he's wearing, and his mother nods back at him before continuing, "But there is one thing. We have a reputation to uphold. One of dramatics and poise. You must answer your Sorting with flair –"Derek interrupts her, not with words, but with a rolling of his eyes and she pauses. Then, ever so slowly, a proud smile unfurls onto her lips. "That's my boy."--Or;Derek lives up well to his family's reputation - until he encounters a blip named Stiles.





	Jump Right Out (and Into My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turq_I](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turq_I/gifts).



> turqii made me fucking do it. it was just going to be the first part and then

                "We don't have a specific House that you need to be sorted into," Talia says to her young, wide-eyed son. She grips his shoulders and around them is a flood of people, mainly students, but their families as well, scurrying to get everything they need. "We will love you just the same, no matter your House, because none of them are shameful. Do you understand?"

 

                He nods his head and clenches his fists a little tighter into the robes he's wearing, and his mother nods back at him before continuing, "But there is one thing. We have a reputation to uphold. One of dramatics and poise. You must answer your Sorting with flair –"

 

                Derek interrupts her, not with words, but with a rolling of his eyes and she pauses. Then, ever so slowly, a proud smile unfurls onto her lips. "That's my boy."

 

* * *

 

 

                Over the years, Derek has gained a bit of a reputation of his own.

 

                Laura likes to call him an ass for it, but then will turn around and win a Quidditch game with forced effortlessness, often with just a single hand, too. And then she brags about it by not bragging and pretending to be all humble. Derek’s in on it, so he knows what’s up (and, also, she’s always practicing at home and bugs him about which playstyle looks cooler).

 

                Anyway, Derek has a habit of finding the perfect moment to spook people.

 

                It had started innocently, of course. He’d seen a girl in the library drop her quill and he’d picked it up and caught up to her to give it back. Apparently, despite the hushed silence of the library, his steps had been too quiet, and when he’d said, “You dropped this,” she’d _screamed_.

 

                Like a banshee.

 

                It was so loud. His ears still ring, thinking about it, years after.

 

                But, nonetheless, when she’d apologized and thanked him before hurrying off, with a growing headache, he’d thought to himself, _mom would be proud_.

 

                And it goes with saying that everything changed after that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

                There’s one boy walking alone, just slow enough to be considered hesitant, and really, Derek can’t help himself.  He’s perfected the art of walking quickly on the pads of his feet, and is right behind the boy, probably a first year, soon enough. Then, without a warning or even a clearing of his throat, he announces his presence with the words, “You look a little lost.”

 

                Of course, the boy spins around with a harsh gasp and falls flat on his ass. He probably would have dropped his books all over the place, too, if it weren’t for the tight grip he had on them. The sharp smirk Derek feels growing on his face forms all on its own, he swears. “Whoops.”

 

                The boy had turned around with an expression of shock and irritation, big emotions for those big, brown eyes of his, but when he’d registered Derek’s profile, he’d frozen completely. And after seeing Derek, as if without even his permission, he whispered, “So, I guess love at first sight is real after all.”

 

                Which of course, makes Derek freeze too.

 

                Because… what.

 

                That is _way_ more theatric than anything Derek has _ever_ done. And this kid – this, what, _eleven year old_ – spouted that off without even missing a beat?

 

                _Holy shit._

 

                He just got out-Haled by someone who isn’t even a Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
>  **turqii:** AJsklajdklsa  
> Nah, he just became a part of the family
> 
>  **me:** DEREK DOESNT KNOW THAT YET  
> stiles follows him forveer after that and derek doesnt know how to lose him but slowly becomes enamored  
> whereas scott is like "but hes so scarrryyyy HE JUMPS OUT AT PEOPLE PURPOSEFULLY I CAUGHT HIM ONCE STILLESSSSS"
> 
>  **turqii:** Is he still a Werewolf?  
> Bc if so, he hears Scott's bitch ass and intentionally stalks him just to jump out at him for years
> 
> \--
> 
> Now with one (1) comment!fic below!


End file.
